


It's actually quite nice too

by Dabien



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Scene, F/M, Memory Loss, Romance, chilean sea bass, the bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabien/pseuds/Dabien
Summary: Fallon visits Liam in his hospital room with special dish. She hopes that may bring Liam's memory back.





	It's actually quite nice too

Fallon looked around her to made sure Laura wasn’t near close Liam’s room. She was tired of this sick and messing all her plans woman. And Laura was messing in Liam’s head and this was unacceptable for her. 

“Clear” she thought when she didn't see Laura's blond shag anywhere, or her bad clothes. Where her stylist buy all those things? In second-hand shop. 

“Did someone order the pan-seared Chilean sea bass” Fallon said walking to Liam’s hospital room. He smiled when he saw her. Her sight always makes him smile (except in Sun Valley, but she didn’t want to even think about it. Her goal was making Liam remember all the good things about her. For hard and hurting memories time will come later).

“ Fallon, woah, what? I mean, I didn’t” his eyes shined. She wondered if it's at the sight of her or food. Alexis used to say that men are simple machines. Through the stomach to the heart. If her plan succeeds, she will kiss Mrs. Gunnerson on her feet for the rest of her life.Or she will give her 7 zeros check.

“ Well, that’s the charm of my service. I deliver it before you even know you want it” Fallon put the tray on the table next to Liam's bed. 

“ You really shouldn’t have done all this” he said. 

“Classic Liam.” Fallon thought. He’s never wanted anything from her and if he could, he would give her all the basses of this world.

“ Full confession, I’ve basically taken a micro-course in retrograde amnesia over the past few days, and stimulating sense memory is supposed to be the best cure.” The smell of bass and spices filled the whole room. Fallon hates fish what Liam didn’t know when they were on their first attempt to first date and the smell and the smell itself fainted her, but she had to be strong and she clenched her teeth tightly. 

“Does this mean I don’t get to eat it?” Liam asked. 

“No, no, no. Not yet. Just smell. Chilean sea bass is the first meal you cooked for me. You know. That’s right. Great. Breathe it in” She picked up the tray and brought it close to Liam's face. 

“That smells amazing.” he took a deep breath and almost stuck his nose in the plate. 

“It was very sweet. You came over to the manor and cooked it for me. It was very romantic.” Fallon put the tray back on the table. 

“ Sorry. I’m not really remembering anything. Other than being hungry. So can I eat this now?” Fallon looked deeply into his eyes.. She knew his eyes perfectly. She could read everything from them. One look into his eyes and she knew how he was feeling - if he was sad or happy or angry. She saw anger in his eyes once, in Sun Valley, when he told her that he didn’t want to see her again. That sight broke her heart. And she could see love, then his eyes were the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. Now she could see the disappointment in his eyes. Not because of her, but because of him. She knew that he knew how much work she put into preparing it all and he appreciated it. He wanted to remember. And he was hungry. Even in the VIP ward, the food was terrible. 

“No, no, no, no. Not yet. First, phase two” she moved her hair from left side of her neck and she came closer to Liam’s face. 

“ Wow. Is this like some sort of Dracula fetish?” they both laughed. Fallon wish he could recall himself their conversation about their fetishes and Dracula fetish was the most innocent one from others they had. To fulfill some of them she will have to regain her office in Femperial’s building from Kirby. 

“ No, it’s rose water. It’s your favorite. Come on, just sniff. Sniff my neck.” she moved closer to him and she encouraged him to sniff her neck.

“ Seriously?” Liam tested her. He wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. 

“ Yes, it’s science.” she laughed softly.

“ Okay.” she felt his warm breath on her cheek and she got goosebumps on her whole body. 

“ No. I’m still picking up sea bass.” he whispered to her ear. Fallon moved away from him and took a bottle of her perfume out of her skirt’s pocket. Fallon used her perfume, not only on her neck, but on everything in the room. Even Liam’s face and the bass. That could be an interesting taste. Chilean sea bass with a hint of rose. 

“ Now.” she came closer to him. His nose touched her earring. She felt his breath on her face again, she also felt the warmth of his body and she heard his heart was beating. 

“He is alive” that thought was on her mind. It sounds more truly than ever before. The fear that she could lose him finally was gone. He was by her side, safe and sound. Without any memories of her and their relationship, but it will change soon. Now it was all that mattered to her at that moment. 

“ Yeah, it’s actually quite nice.” he said. Fallon moved her head to look at his face and look into his eyes. She saw happiness and something else, maybe desire. 

“ So it’s working?” she smiled broadly at him and Liam gave her a smile back. 

“ Something’s working.” he said. Now she knew he was flirting with her. He used the same tone of voice as when he flirted with her before. In the courthouse. In his place when he was almost naked. During Steven and Sam’s engagement party when he kissed her for the first time. When he told her how sexy she was while doing business stuff. She finally saw love into his eyes. It didn’t matter if he had amnesia. They will create new memories. They might lost their past they shared together but they still had their future. Just like they planned before. Without any thoughts on her mind she lowered her face to his face. Her lips touched his. It was just one second kiss like their lips were touched by the butterfly's wings. She moved away from his and she covered her mouth with her hand. 

“ I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” she felt embarrassed with it. It was too fast. She didn’t want him to feel pressure. 

“ No, Fallon. It’s okay.” he said. He was a little bit surprised by her action. 

“ You know. It’s… it’s actually quite nice too. I wouldn’t mind if you could do this again.” this words made Fallon smiled and lowered herself to his face again. His lips were soft and warm as she remembered them. Like nothing changed. She put his hand on his cheek and he tangled his fingers in her hair. This kiss was much longer than the previous one, much romantic. Maybe the accident made Liam not remembering her, made him confused and lost but this kiss proved that the real Liam… Her Liam is still there and one day he will be ready to come back to her. She broke the kiss, but her face was still close to his. Their noses touched each other. They could feel their breaths on their faces. They both laughed. 

“ You know, the taste of your lips is familiar to me. I can remember it. I don’t know how, but I remember it.”

“ Really?” she couldn’t believe. That gave her hope back. 

“Really.”

“ Well. Good for us we waited with the bass.”


End file.
